


Glacial

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet's lips were hot against her own, as the fusion carefully but forcefully pushed Pearl up against the cool metallic wall of Pearl's room, pinning the smaller gem's arms above their head with one hand and cupping Pearl's face with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glacial

_______________

Garnet’s lips were hot against her own, as the fusion carefully but forcefully pushed Pearl up against the cool metallic wall of Pearl’s room, pinning the smaller gem’s arms above their head with one hand and cupping Pearl’s face with the other. This close up, Pearl could deeply inhale the faint smoky scent that always clung to Garnet, _without_ being asked by Steven if something was wrong with her nose, or getting that smugly pointed look from Amethyst. She couldn’t help but wonder where Amethyst and Steven were exactly, and felt a little confused for a moment, but was distracted from her thoughts when Garnet tugged at Pearl’s bottom lip with her teeth, before ending the kiss, leaving Pearl breathing heavily, biting back a groan of protest. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Garnet mumbled in her ear as she began nibbling her way down Pearl’s neck, her voice set against the backdrop of several rushing waterfalls that afforded an air of privacy and would mask the event from Amethyst if she was downstairs hopefully.

“Me too,” Pearl managed to gasp out, voice uncharacteristically hoarse, trying to keep herself from wriggling in the fusion’s grip as she pressed her face into their chest. 

She could feel Garnet smirking against her neck. 

“Oh, I know.” 

Pearl moaned aloud before she could stop herself as the other gem began sucking on the hollow in her skin where her neck met her collarbone, going weak at the knees. Pearl flushed a vivid blue colour in embarrassment, her whole body feeling as hot as Garnet’s lips had been oh her skin moments earlier. Garnet moved to another spot on the smaller gem’s neck, higher up this time but just as enjoyable. These would definitely bruise, Pearl thought to herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that right now, gracefully wrapping her legs around the other gem’s waist as Garnet gripped her tighter and Pearl pulled Garnet’s face back towards her mouth to capture their lips in another aggressive kiss, oddly juxtaposed with the softness with which Garnet was gently running the thumb of her free hand across Pearl’s face. The taller gem pulled back slightly, though their lips were so close Pearl could feel her breath, and the smaller gem shivered in anticipation 

“Are you sure you still want this?” Garnet said quietly and seriously, voice even lower and huskier than usual, and Pearl nodded eagerly - not trusting herself to speak. 

The fusion pressed a chaste kiss to the end of Pearl’s nose, smirking again as the smaller gem narrowed their eyes for a second, before releasing their grip on Pearl’s arms so they could place a hand on the smaller gem’s back, resting the other arm under Pearl’s thighs to support her as Garnet moved away from the wall. 

The smaller gem carefully removed Garnet’s shades, leaving the two staring into each other’s eyes in silence as Pearl wrapped her arms around Garnet’s neck and rested their foreheads together. 

Pearl didn’t know how long they’d been there, and she was usually so good at keeping track of the humans’ time for Steven’s sake. She felt a twinge of unease as she realised she didn’t even know what time of day it was, or even _which_ day it was, and Garnet must have noticed her distress, because she immediately started rubbing soothing circles on her back with her hand to distract her. 

“Sorry about those,” Garnet added, nodding at the two large navy circles on Pearl’s neck. Pearl looked down at them, trying to be dismayed about the hugely visible marks but failing, as a thrill of pleasure at the thought of Garnet being willing to make their encounter this obvious to others ran through her. She’d have to tell Steven a gem monster did it, but Amethyst would know, other gems would know, even some _humans_ would know just how she’d obtained these marks. 

“It’s ok,” Pearl smiled at her, and the other gem offered a loving and uncharacteristically open grin back. Pearl felt utterly content, warm like her gem did when it glowed. Except instead of being localised, the warm feeling filled her body from tip to toe. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening at last. She didn’t know how Garnet had noticed, but she was glad the fusion had somehow worked out Pearl’s feelings, and that they reciprocated them. Presumably she would have to have a conversation with Ruby and Sapphire about this soon, and hopefully they’d both take it well, although Ruby was bound to be slightly upset – her and Pearl had never exactly had an amicable relationship... 

“No Pearl, It’s _not_ ok,” Garnet said, snapping Pearl out of her reverie, and Pearl winced at the sharpness of Garnet’s tone. 

She was being unceremoniously thrown away from Garnet, landing heavily on the white sand, and Garnet was furious. The fusion stepped over the iridescent blue wreckage of one of the communication tower’s rods to approach Pearl, eyes visibly narrowed behind the translucent shades and her posture menacing, bristling with their barely restrained rage. Pearl crawled backwards in the freezing sand away from her, even though logically she knew Garnet would never seriously injure her, her rational brain was being overruled by terror. 

Pearl shivered in the night air as the fusion paused towering over her. Gems couldn’t normally feel temperature, but Pearl felt like she was frozen to the core, so cold and so empty and so so very _cold _.__

She flinched, still lying helpless in the sand, as Garnet’s face contorted with anguish above her, framed by the infinite dark expanse of the sky.

“You _tricked_ me. You _disgust_ me.” The pain in the other gem's voice, rapidly turning into revulsion and fury, was like a lance through the heart. 

Garnet wouldn’t hurt her physically. But she could reject her, and knowing that she'd make Garnet suffer on top of that hurt even worse than any physical injury could ever hope to. 

Pearl clutched at her stomach, trying to hold herself together as the empty cold ache throbbed and intensified when Garnet turned away from her in silence. The pain grew in her abdomen until she felt like she was splintering apart, and she couldn’t help but cry out in agony. There was a shattering sound as everything fell apart into darkness. 

____________

Pearl’s room was cold when she awoke, but the tears running down her face were warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how much you guys love angst, so hopefully I have delivered a sufficient amount of emotional pain... but not so much that you're unprepared for the heart breaking smackdown that will be Friday's ep probably.


End file.
